The Goodbye Guy
by BDaddyDL
Summary: A quick 1 shot based of a Neil Simon Play.


**A/N This has sat in my hard drive for a while. There was something missing on it. I recently figured out the answer. No beta on this, but ArmySFC did a walk through for me. This is the second time he walked through the story. The first time, we **_**discussed **_**it long enough for me to shelve it. I am glad we did. Finally, who leaves footnotes in a beta, ****Nattylovesjordy did and was a great reliever for PJMurphy who was out saving the world.  
**

**I do not own Chuck, nor any of Neil Simon's plays. I am looking forward to watching it tonight.**

**This story takes place before Chuck Vs the Anniversary.**

To look at Charles Irving Bartowski you would think he had just about everything he would want. He was one of the best spies in the world. He has a goddess of a girlfriend, who thinks that he's all that and a bag of chips. He has the respect of his friends, and even a quest that will keep him busy. Just below the surface though, is a scared little boy. With the exception of his sister Ellie and his buddy Morgan, everyone he has loved has abandoned him. His mother when he was eight, his father when he was 141, the only true friend he had in college betrayed him. The first woman he thought he loved left him for his buddy. While Chuck has never given up on love, he thought the chances of him ever finding true love were slim. Then Sarah walker had to enter into his life. If anyone had asked him, he might have said he was ok with his life, it wasn't great, but that is what the five-year plan was for.

To say that Sarah's arrival was a turning point in his life was like saying that he mildly enjoyed gaming. Before she arrived in Burbank, Chuck biggest worry was whether or not he could keep his co-workers from the trouble they gravitated to. Now he was preventing terrorists, rogue spy organizations, arms dealers and a large number of bad guys from the trouble they were intent on causing.

That was not the big surprise; no the surprise was that the gorgeous, smart, wonderful woman that entered his life actually liked him. No really, she did. After three very stressful years of trying to deal with the unavoidable attraction that they had for each other, but because of national security was unavoidable, their passions collided in Paris.

You might think that would be the happily ever after that they mentioned in the story books, but you underestimate the neurosis of Chuck Bartowski. No matter how good things were between the couple, Chuck always wondered when Sarah left the apartment if it would be the last time. Yes, he worried about whether or not his super spy girlfriend would get hurt or worse, but she was Sarah freakin' Walker. She was the best after all. Deep down, what really scared Chuck was that the girl of his dreams would finally realize that Chuck was not what she needed, and disappear from his life forever.

The worst was the day she would leave on a mission. Since he retired from the CIA it sucked.

"So how long will you be gone this time Sarah?"

"Chuck," Sarah said almost yelling his name. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her and said2, "Chuck I know this is hard on you, but we both agreed we would make this work. So make. It. Work." Sarah slid her hands onto her waist.

When he stayed silent Sarah spoke up again. "Chuck, I'll see you when I get back; whenever that is. Why don't you go play Xbox with Morgan." With that she was out the door.

Chucks eyes hit the floor. _This is it. I had hoped it would last longer than this._ Chuck slowly made his way to the bedroom. It happened. Somehow, he had crossed a line. Now all he had were memories. He just wanted to curl up into a little ball. _I wonder if I can find some cheeseballs..._3

_NO! You will not take this Bartowski, you will not take this lying down. Sarah Walker is the best thing that ever happened to you. Stand up tall and FIX this. _Chuck stood straight up. _Ok step one complete, step 2... Who is calling me?_ Chuck put the phone to his ear. "Sarah?"

"Chuck, do me a favor. Bring the Porsche to the shop to get the oil changed."

A bewildered boyfriend moved the phone from his ear to stare at it. THE Porsche. THE, not her Porsche, not her baby. "Sarah, you know the dealer you bring your Porsche to only allows owners of the vehicle to request service on it."

"I know Chuck. So, will you?"

Chuck thought he could hear a giggle as a smile erupted on his face. "When did you add me to the title?"

"I had some down time on the last mission. Could you please go by the front door? I forgot something."

Chuck padded his way to the front door. When he opened the front door all he saw was a swirl of blonde hair before his lips were attacked. After too short a time, Sarah separated herself from him saying, "Sorry, I forgot to leave you with one of those."

"Awww, how touching. Walker, can we leave now? I would prefer to not throw up where the surveillance cameras can see it."

Sarah gave chuck a peck on the lips and said "I love you"

With the grin Chuck had on his face he could see Sarah knew how much this had meant to him. "I love you too."

With that Sarah turned to walk out the courtyard. As he closed the door he heard Casey say, "Boy toy or not, if you scratch that Porsche I can't wait to watch her kick your ass Bartowski."

Ten minutes later Chuck got a phone call. When he answered Sarah's call she started talking before he could say anything. "Chuck, don't interrupt, I wanna say something before Casey gets back in the car. I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier. My leaving was as tough for me as it is for you. Chuck I added you to the title because I know we will be together for a long time. I love you, and more importantly, I need you. Nerd and all, so stop worrying."  
Chuck took a deep breath. "I will Sarah. Call me when you can."

**A/N2 this project was a little different for me. I wrote the intro completely different from my other work. It just seemed the way to go. Thanks to the cat squad and the gentle hand I realized on my 3****rd**** rewatch that Sarah's Porsche is what she needed to leave behind for Chuck to have faith. If you haven't seen Goodbye Girl, I recommend it.**

**Finally please review.**


End file.
